The Truth of Orange Jumpsuits
by TheTrueBlackStar
Summary: It wasn't my fault. He sent me here. That damn TrueDeath the Kid. The random monsters and the screaming black guy in orange. What next?


**The TrueBlackStar...er...no the trueblackstar is so...damn bored that he decided to create the worst fanfic of his life. Bad reviews...he doesn't care. He'll laugh. Good reviews...wtf? Don't let the little ones see this. If the little ones are there...reading. Tell them to leave the room. Now. Are they gone? Good. the trueblackstar is pleased by it. It's okay if you don't read his story. It sucks. It came from being bored. It'll be a waste of your life. I know, I'm the trueblackstar.**

**By the way, The trueblackstar doesn't own soul eater. sucks...**

The story begins in TheTrueFunimatioStudio where me and my so called "friends" work on the awesome series, "Soul Eater." It really sucked here because we were only around for animation and nothing else. We couldn't control anything we did and we couldn't even use our own voices. That was probably the most annoying part because TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid and TheTrueSoulEaterEvans keep clowning me for having a girl for a voice actor while they had cool voice actors like Micah and Todd. Asswholes.

No, but in between episodes, we'd be free to just rome through the worlds and do whatever we felt like doing because the voice actors were working on their stuff. Everyone would really just hang out with other anime casts in and of The TrueFunimation, like me and The TrueNarutoUzumaki.

I really don't know how it came up, but TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid kept fucking with me and he dared me to go to one of those preschooler shows.

"Are you crazy?" I snapped.

"What? You don't want to get embarrased?" TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid teased.

"Being in Soul Eater is embarrasing. I don't think it can get any worse than that."

"Aw, TrueBlackStar, you're just mad because I'm one of the badest characters on that show and not you."

"Not really. You're just hot enough to fuck every chick on the set, especially TrueMaka."

"Shut up! Listen, I can get you killed off and ruin the show if you do it."

"And ruin your perfect career? Yeah right."

"Oh, come on, TrueBlackStar, do you really think I care about perfection the way I do on that show? It's simple. Just waltz over there. You don't even have to talk to anyone."

"You'll ruin Soul Eater?"

"Yes."

"Alright, whatever."

So I went over to the one and only show I knew about. The only reason I knew about it was because of all those kids down at TheTrueNarutoUzumaki's place. They always talk about those stupid monster people and how they love the red thing, yellow robot and some random black guy gets into the conversion and being slightly on the dark side myself, I get offended and I'm all like, "What the fuck are you kids talking about?" and TheTrueNarutoUzumaki has to remind me that you can't cuss the way we used to back in Japan.

I think it was called. Gabba Yo Gabba or something. I hated it. I wanted to assassinate them all for putting a black man in an orange jump suit. I mean...it's bad enough they did it to a ninja and now it's a random black dude. Are you TrueKidding me?

So...I took my little trip over there. It was bad enough that I was coming here, but then I discovered that there wasn't shit there. Just white. How was I supposed to know where I was going. Then there's colorful cardboard sitting on a stand.

Seriously? You can't get any more ghetto than this.

Then I look behind me. It was him. It was...the black man in orange! I ran like hell. I wasn't trying to speak to this man and I knew TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid was somewhere around here watching me. I ran up the the ghetto stage, but I was way below and there was no way I was getting up there. The dude looked at me and smiled.

"Hi there! What are you doing down there? Gabba Land is above you!" he screamed.

"I don't give a shit! I'm just coming for a small visit. I'm going right back to TrueFunimation!" I screamed at the dude, wishing I could throw something to knock that big orange hat off his head. He picked me up.

"Now, it's not nice to say bad words like that!" he screamed at me.

"Why are you screaming? I can hear you!" I scream back at him.

"Sorry, I did't mean to scream in your ear! I'm just so happy!"

Well, I think it should be illegal to that happy.

"Would you like it if I helped you get to Gabba Land?"

"Depends...what the fuck is Gabba Land?"

"It's a magical place where we hang out with friends and have many adventures with them!"

_yeah, adventures..._

"What's your name?"

My name was not going to appear on this show, but I knew who's name would be on it...

"Death the TrueKid."

"Well, hello, Death the TrueKid! I'm DJ Lance Rock! Yeah!"

Lance put me on the ghetto stage. Yeah, I know he gave it a name, but it's ghetto stage to me, because it sucks.

"I'm going to bring out my friends now! Want to see them?"

"Not really."

"Well, they're going to come out to play!"

"Oh god..." Before he brought them out, I saw TrueKid come out from behind some more cardboard that was taped onto the cardboard we were standing on.

"Damn you! You're using my name!" he screamed.

"Please! There's enough screaming from this guy!" I pleaded.

"Why did you use my name?"

"I knew you'd be here to watch me and tape me and clown me, the way you and TrueSoul do. Well, guess what, it won't happen. Not this time."

"Dammit. Well, I'll use your name then."

"Hey, you two can't use each other's names!" screamed Lance. "It's better if you be yourselves and not someone else!"

"Hey, Lance, shut the fuck up!" me and TrueKid yelled at him.

"It's not nice to scream at your friends!"

"You're not my fucking friend!"

"Hm...perhaps the Gabba gang can help you out! Let's say the magic words: Yo Gabba Gabba!" Lance took out some weird box and threw some idiot toys at us and at that point, I really felt like stripping that stupid outfit off him and hanging him with it. The toys came up to our size, came to life and started screaming even louder than Lance and I was like, "Come the fuck on!" After I said that, one of the toys, specifically, the red guy was like, "DJ Lance, what does 'fuck' mean?"

"Well, Muno, the word 'fuck' isn't a good word to use and we shouldn't use any words like 'fuck' when talking to someone!"

"But...but I said the word! What do I do?"

"Well, Muno, we can always apologize for our mistakes!"

"You're right, DJ Lance! Maybe we should all apologize for using a bad word!"

"Yeah!"

"_I'm so I'm so sorry! I'm so I'm so sorry! I can fix it! I can make it better!_"

"Apologizing isn't going to help you, you stupid red pickle! You just said it and so did Lance. Deal with it."

"Oh. Okay..._I will deal with it! Deal with it! I will deal with my problems!_"

"Death the TrueKid, why don't you tell us who your friend is!" screamed Lance, swinging his arms like he had some type of disorder.

"No, _I'm _Death the TrueKid, _he's _TheTrueBlackStar, he was trying to be TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid to embarras him, I know, I'm TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid."

"Well! Why didn't you say so!" All those stupid moster people started to surround us like they were going to attack us...or rape us, one. I was like, "Get out of our face! We can't breathe!" and TrueKid was like, "I'm not like that!" and the monster were all singing and shit and I'm like, "come the hell on!"

"_We welcome you to our home! Tell us your name! Tell us where you're from! We welcome you to our home!_"

"Okay, we get the fucking point! Just tell us how to get out of here!" screamed TrueKid, almost getting as loud as Lance.

"But you've only been here for a while!" yelled some random yellow robot. "My name is Plex! It's nice to meet you, TheTrueBlackStar and TheTrueDeaththeTrueKid!"

"Please...do NOT say our names..." I pleaded.

"Besides, we don't care about..." TrueKid started before he was stopped by, "I'm Fufa!" which was said by some fat ass pink thing. And this blue cat chick was all like, "I'm Tudi!" and this fuzzy green dude was like, "I'm Brobi!" and the red pickle was all like, "I'm Muno!" and all these animal came out of now where and were all like, "Welcome to Gabba Land!" and I was like, "I'M GONNA BLOW THIS PLACE THE FUCK UP!" and TrueKid was like, "COUNT ME THE FUCK IN! LET'S START NOW!" and the preschoolers stilled called themselves reasoning with us.

"Hey, now! It's not good to be mean to your friends!" yelled Lance, still smiling his ass off.

"Yo! Doesn't your face hurt by now?" asked TrueKid.

"They're all smiling uncontrollably. The fuck is wrong with you guys? Frown up!" I yelled. Nobody was listening except for the fuzzy green thing. I wasn't satisfied.

"Let's make these guys feel better!" yelled the pink fatie.

"Okay, Fufa! Yo Gabba Gabba!" yelled Lance. This bastard turned us both into toys and started thowing us out in the white area. We had no idea where we were, all we knew was that the ghetto stage was far off somewhere.

From a distance we heard, "Yo Gabba Gabba!" and then we were able to move. I was hoping that we didn't get smiles taped onto our faces. Luckily, we didn't but TrueKid's eyes were all wide open and he was like, "I know who that black guy is now!" and I'm like, "Who the fuck cares? Let's go home," and he screams out, "Gabba Yo Gabba is an american anime experiment way passed failed!"

"TrueKid, every American anime is a failure."

"Yeah, but he's an anime character. He killed the families of those mosters and turned them into toys so that they can't remember."

"Okay, and...?"

"That means we can turn him in and once he's in jail for murder, we can blow it up~!"

"Yes~! So...why'd he do that?"

"It was because he wanted kids, but because of the extreme failure and his fucking orange jump suit, he knew he could never score a girl."

"Why didn't he just adopt?"

"He did. Illegally."

"Cool. Let's blow him up. The mosters too."

"Yeah."

"So...what about the show?"

"It was retarded anyway. They'll understand."

I shugged. TrueKid summoned his skateboard and got us out of there.

T  
h  
e

E  
n  
d

Sucked right?

I know.

How bad was it?

TheTrueBlackStar wants to know.

I know.

I'm TheTrueBlackStar.

Stupid TrueKid.

He took my line.


End file.
